Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a robot, an information processing system, and a storage medium.
Background Art
When autonomous mobile robots lose balance, the autonomous mobile robots may overturn. Posture control technologies to prevent the overturn of the robots are known, in which an inclination angle of the robots is detected to keep the robots at a leveled state. However, the posture control using the inclination angle is a feedback process. Therefore, when the robots are used on a travel surface having portions where shapes change abruptly, the robots may overturn because the posture control is too late to prevent the overturn.
JP-2009-241246-A discloses an autonomous mobile robot that can control moveable arms or legs based on a sensing result of a shape of the travel surface by using a laser range finder to prevent an overturn of the mobile robot. However, JP-2009-241246-A discloses the posture control method of the robot that moves on uneven terrain composed of regular-shaped steps, which can be modeled as a simple physical model. Therefore, JP-2009-241246-A cannot be applied to a posture control method of robots that move on uneven terrain, rough terrain, off-road terrain and irregular ground having complex shape.